El último en salir
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: Capitulo único. Esta escena tendría lugar varios años antes del comienzo de los libros. En un escenario y con un narrador muy alejados del universo potteriano. Una mirada desde fuera.


**El último en salir**

Dunnkelnac era un pueblo pequeño. Muy pequeño en realidad. Además de las casas, establos y huertos de cada vecino solo tenía una iglesia, católica claro, dos panaderías, una lechería, el matadero del viejo Roy, la serrería, dos carpinterías, la botica y una taberna. Para enviar cartas había una oficina de correos en Hawmech, el pueblo mas cercano a solo unos treinta kilómetros ladera abajo. Allí también había una pequeña estación de servicio pero nadie de Dunnkelnac necesitaba gasóleo. Había demasiada pendiente para automóviles y en las montañas nunca los habían usado, les bastaba con sus caballos y mulas. La gente de Dunnkelnac solo utilizaban vehículos a motor cuando debían ir a Carlisle a arreglar algún asunto, y para ellos era suficiente con bajar hasta Hawmech y coger el autobús de línea que pasaba cada lunes.

Todo lo demás que precisaban para vivir lo tenían. El cartero pasaba una vez cada dos semanas y con las cartas solía traer algunos periódicos con las ultimas noticias que dejaba en la taberna de Earl. Al acabar el día de trabajo la gente del pueblo, que iban a hacer tiempo antes de la cena, solían ojearlos entre jarra y jarra de cerveza. El dueño, Earl Maynard, eran de los pocos que no los leía. No le hacía falta, sus clientes siempre terminaban comentando con él las noticias, o discutiendo con los demás los resultados deportivos.

Además Earl apenas sabía leer. Su padre le sacó de la escuela cuando tenía nueve años para ponerle a trabajar barriendo la serrería y las pocas clases que recibió nunca las aprovechó bien. El colegio siempre le había parecido muy aburrido. Luego al crecer nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para los libros. Al tener edad suficiente fue a Edimburgo a trabajar de estibador en el puerto, allí se casó y se ganó la vida mientras sus brazos y su espalda aguantó. Entonces con lo ahorrado volvió con su esposa a Dunnkelnac y le compró la taberna a la viuda Maeve, que quería irse a vivir con su hija a Hawmech. Fue un buen trato para ambos.

Igual que el resto de sus vecinos todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía allí. En Edimburgo siempre había echado de menos aquellas calles inclinadas, ver bosque mirara a donde mirara y el poder respirar llenándose los pulmones sólo de aire, no de humo ni de hollín. Las ciudades no traían nada bueno, ni las del norte ni las del sur. En el Londres de los ingleses, según los periódicos, estallaban bombas del IRA continuamente. Coches que volaban por los aires, comisarías que estallaban, y aun recordaba la noticia de hacía unos años del aquel pub de Guidford que explotó. Tanta gente muerta. No, allí no necesitaban nada de eso. Lo que te faltaba te lo podía prestar tu vecino y luego se lo devolvías cuando bajaras a Hawmech. No señor, en Dunnkelnac se bastaban y sobraban, estaban mejor arriba en las montañas ellos solos. No necesitaban al mundo y prefería que el mundo no los visitara a ellos.

En la taberna de Earl siempre solían estar los mismos cada noche. Roy y sus dos hijos, ambos fuertes como bueyes. El Padre Hannigan si no era sábado. El señor Stendhal el boticario, con su sobrino y aprendiz el larguirucho Russell. Gary el de la carpintería de arriba cada vez que se peleaba con su mujer, que era mas o menos cada dos días. Los chicos de la serrería que podían llegar a ser hasta dos docenas si era día de paga. William el lechero desde que había quedado viudo, y su mujer ya no se lo prohibía. Las damas del club de costura cuando iban a celebrar las finales de los campeonatos de canasta. Las caras cambiaban según los días pero eran siempre las mismas. Menos hoy. Esa tarde, nada mas oscurecer el día, un extraño llegó, pidió una cerveza y se sentó en la mesa de la esquina mas alejada y oscura del establecimiento. Allí seguía desde entonces.

La gente de Dunnkelnac quizás no bajaran mucho al valle y prefirieran quedarse en sus montañas, pero eran cristianos bien educados. Así que pese a la sorpresa de ver a un extraño entrando en su taberna o luego al encontrarlo al llegar ninguno dijo nada, aunque sus saludos no fueran respondidos desde aquella mesa. Se limitaron a lanzarle varias miradas furtivas y a preguntar con gestos a Earl, el cual solo podía responder encogiéndose de hombros. No es que le gustara el aspecto del desconocido, demasiado sombrío y huraño. Tampoco le gustaba su atuendo, el abrigo mas amplio, mas grueso y mas negro que había visto jamás. Y aun menos el ligero olor que desprendían sus ropas. Al principio había pensado que quizás fuera algún compañero de profesión de Roy y había subido al pueblo para verle Sin embargo cuando el viejo llegó a la hora de cenar con sus dos hijos tampoco dio señales de conocerlo.

Fuera como fuera el extraño no se metía con nadie. Solo estaba en la mesa de la esquina, sentado bebiendo su jarra de cerveza. Cuando la acababa pedía otra con un gesto, sin hablar y sin levantarse. Quizás a Earl no le gustara la sensación en la nuca cada vez que se acercaba a la mesa a servirle, pero tenía tanto derecho como la gente de allí a beber. Ya se iría y no volvería a ver esa cara hosca de nariz ganchuda. No habría sido de buen cristiano echarle solo porque no le gustaba y Earl Maynard era un buen cristiano.

La hora de la cena pasó y la taberna pasó de estar llena a casi vacía. Su mujer apagó los fogones y subió a acostarse. Nunca había sido muy trasnochadora. Quedaban Roy y sus hijos, el Padre Hanningan, Gary que no tenía prisa en volver a casa, tres chicos de la serrería y el extraño. El señor Stendhal y su sobrino solían quedarse siempre hasta mas tarde, pero habían preferido marcharse hoy antes porque la noche amenazaba lluvia y el boticario decía que a sus huesos no le venía bien mojarse. Cuando algo mas tarde el Padre Hannigan se fue las nubes negras finalmente dejaron caer la lluvia con fuerza. Roy y sus chicos se fueron poco después. Roy decía que ya estaba muy mayor para bajar las calles patinando en el barro y prefirió salir antes de que se mojaran demasiado. Una rato después también salieron Steve, Cole y Josh, los chicos de la serrería. Earl se quedó a solas con Gary y el desconocido.

Esa noche Gary había bebido mucho. Earl tuvo que escucharle con paciencia una noche mas todos los detalles de la última discusión con su mujer, mientras él solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba cerrar el local e ir a la dormir con la suya propia. Fuera en la calle seguía lloviendo con fuerza. Cuando quedaba poco para medianoche la propia mujer de Gary, Caroline, se presentó en la taberna con dos paraguas. Seguramente había estado llorando otra vez. Earl sin hacer preguntas ayudó a Carol a separar a Gary de la barra y lo sujetó mientras ella abría uno de los paraguas. Con dificultad cargó con su marido y salió de la taberna hacia la casa de ambos.

En la mesa de la esquina el extraño había acabado su sexta jarra de cerveza. Quizás la séptima. Antes de que le pidiera otra mas Earl se acercó para indicarle que ya era tarde y tenía que cerrar. Porque realmente era muy tarde. Quizás fuera un buen cristiano, pero todo hijo de vecino necesitaba dormir y descansar. Como le dijo al desconocido lo mas educadamente que pudo el día ya había terminado y cada uno debía regresar a su casa para dormir en su cama.

Tuvo suerte y el forastero del abrigo negro no estaba tan borracho como para no entenderle. Tan solo repitió de forma confusa su frase de que el día había acabado, añadiendo un 'Sí, se acabó, todo debe acabar. Ya se acabó' Algo incoherente pero había oído cosas con menos sentido en su taberna. El extraño se levantó sin apenas tambalearse, pagó sus cervezas dejando un puñado de monedas sobre la mesa y salió con paso inseguro. Earl cerró la puerta tras él, puso las sillas sobre las mesas y fregó con rapidez los vasos y jarras que quedaban sin lavar. El suelo tendría que esperar a la mañana para ser barrido, él se iba a dormir.

Iba a subir la escalera que llevaba a su casa, en el piso de arriba de la taberna, cuando a través de una de las ventanas vio como el desconocido estaba parado en mitad de la calle, bajo la intensa lluvia. Su grueso y amplio abrigo negro estaba totalmente empapado. Seguramente se le habría calado toda la ropa. El muy idiota. Debía estar mas borracho de lo que parecía. Con un suspiro de frustración Earl bajo los pocos escalones que había subido y abrió de nuevo la puerta de la taberna.

¡Oiga!- gritó desde el dintel. No quería que su señora le echara la bronca por subir mojado además de tarde -¿Se encuentra bien?

El desconocido no le respondió. Tan solo giro la cabeza para mirarle, pero con una mirada tan perdida que no estaba seguro de si en verdad le veía. Su pelo negro mojado estaba totalmente pegado a su cara, haciendo su rostro aun mas afilado. Algo se estaba filtrando con el agua de la lluvia desde su abrigo y dejaba un charco oscuro en el suelo

Sea sensato y váyase a casa, aun hace suficiente frío para que coja una pulmonía- insistió Earl.

Esta vez el extraño si habló. Su voz sonaba extraña, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras y algo mas que el alcohol entorpeciera su lengua.

No, no puedo. No puedo volver

Su mirada volvió a perderse. Quizás estuviera a solo unos metros de Earl, pero su mente parecía estar mucho mas lejos.

Mire, si no tiene casa puedo hablar con la señora Harris. Tiene una habitación libre desde que su hijo se fue a trabajar a la ciudad. Estoy seguro que le dejara la cama sin hacer muchas preguntas- le dijo

Había algo en aquella figura oscura agazapada bajo la lluvia que pese a la sensación de rechazo que le producía el extraño le parecía vulnerable y necesitado de ayuda. Le recordaba de nuevo a Roy, pero el día en que su mujer Mary había resbalado por la escalera. Ese día su mundo había dado un vuelco sin avisarle para que se agarrara.

No- volvió a negar el extraño, parecía asustado y como si acabara de darse cuenta de donde estaba –Debo irme. He pasado mucho tiempo aquí. He perdido demasiado tiempo. Demasiado, demasiados años. Es hora de que me vaya. Ya no más. Se acabó, todo se acabó.

Y dejando a un atónito Earl aun bajo la puerta de su taberna el desconocido bajo por la calle a grandes zancadas alejándose cada vez mas en dirección al camino del valle. El mundo estaba lleno de borrachos y locos pensó sin saber exactamente a cual de los dos pertenecía su último cliente. Había sido una noche muy larga, así que Earl volvió a cerrar la puerta y subió finalmente las escaleras hacia su hogar cálido y seco.

Fuera la lluvia comenzaba a amainar. Las nubes se fueron alejando y dejaron salir a una luna casi llena que iluminó con una luz tenue y fría las hasta entonces oscuras calles de Dunnkelnac. En el lugar donde había permanecido el extraño parado bajo la lluvia había un gran charco. Uno mas entre los muchos del suelo embarrado, pero el único donde el agua sucia era de un oscuro color rojizo.

Bajo la luz de la luna la lluvia continuo suave, cayendo gentil sobre las casas y las calles. Con paciencia, gota a gota, fue anegando los charcos. El agua oscura y roja terminó fluyendo calle abajo, en la dirección que el hombre del abrigo negro, el mago de la túnica negra, había tomado. A la mañana siguiente tan solo quedaría barro en las calles de Dunnkelnac.


End file.
